1. Technical Field
The inventive concept relates generally to technology for resolving garbage patches made up of garbage dumped into the sea, and particularly to low energy consuming garbage patch gathering and classifying equipment and a method using a catamaran.
2. Related Art
Garbage patches are typically made up of garbage drifting along currents about in the sea after being dumped from the land and vessels, 90 percentage of which is known as consisting of disused plastics (Tarmanaha, M. and Moore, C., 2010). Some garbage patches are estimated as large as the American continent. As a large amount of fragile particles of disused plastics thereof is steadily contaminating marine environments, being inadvertently taken into marine creatures, there could be a lot of effects even directly to human lives such as exhaustion and pollution of fisheries as well as disturbance in marine ecosystems.
As for the troubles due to garbage patches, such an extraordinary amount of garbage is widely distributed over a vast area as large as the American continent and into a considerable depth about several meters, so that there could be a limit to gathering them. Moreover, because of a high cost in gathering and transporting the garbage to the land for recycling or abandoning them, it is still difficult to resolve the practical barriers while those problems are becoming heavier.